Trailers can carry many different types of loads. The shape of a load, its weight, center of gravity, origin and destination can change depending upon the nature of the trailer attached to a tow vehicle. A problem with prior art trailers is that they are often mismatched with the loads they carry. By way of example, a boat trailer can carry many different types of boats but while a trailer is able to carry a particular boat it may not be safe to do so. An apparatus and method for matching a load to a trailer would be an improvement over the prior art. Moreover, an apparatus and method for automatically acquiring information about a load on a trailer would also be an improvement over the prior art.